


What she has to offer

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Cheating, Cinderella style au, F/F, Fem!John - Freeform, Female Alexander Hamilton, Female John Laurens, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kinktober Day one - masks, Masks, One Shot, f/f - Freeform, fem!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: "When one has affections for one as yourself, my dearest Laurens, you might perhaps understand my struggle with emotion."//starting my kinktober off strong (a bit weak I suppose) with my first Hamilton fic! This is a female lams fic in a cinderella style au (except with more sex of course) hope you enjoy!//





	What she has to offer

**Author's Note:**

> not kinky, but hey I still wanted to write it. The prompt is 'masks' but all I really did was some tame lesbian sex.

"Madam Hamilton, would you like for me to take your coat?" A servant asked as she entered the building. It was quite fine, nearing the size to be considered a castle, even, with its grandeur decorations and small army of staff to take care of every need. Truly the perfect place for a masquerade party.

Alexia nodded and handed her coat and bag to the man. "Thank you sir. Has Madam Laurens arrived?" She asked, as if it was a light-hearted question instead of the kind of desperate longing that sent her heart into a frenzy. She hadn't seen her lover in months and it was truly heaven to be so close to her again.

"I am afraid I have not seen her madam, though perhaps she has arrived and I did not see." The servant smiled reassuringly. He must've heard the rumors. Whatever, people could say what they wanted about her cheating on Elias. Well, her /supposedly/ cheating on him. She wouldn't confirm anything if she could help it. Though these little rendezvous hardly helped her reputation.

Elias could turn a blind eye all he liked.

"Alex! What a joy to see you again!" Joanne grinned and rushed to her lover. "It has been far too long my dear." She purred, taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

"Far too long." Alexia agreed, glancing around nervously. "Do you think it's wise to dance so quickly? My husband has been getting more and more suspicious of us and the rumors. If this went public both of us could be ruined." She whispered, clutching Joanne's hand. "I've got my cabinet position to worry about now, remember? An you've got your daughter..."

Joanne smiled. "It'll be fine. I promise, no one here will say anything. It's not a problem."

"Still..." Alexia smirked. "Let's go somewhere a bit more private, shall we? It's far too ~crowded~ in here."

"Oh~" Joanne grinned, following her girlfriend into a spare bedroom. "Why my dearest, I thought you'd at least have some wine with me first. We're not sex-crazed animals if I do recall."

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me." Alexia growled, dragging her lover closer by her waist, kissing her deeply. Her carefully crafter updo of red curls didn't last long as she was pushed down onto the bed, dressed hitched up in a pile of petticoats. "~Mmmgh~ Laurens my darling, my love, my dearest~"

"Having stolen into your affections without your consent, correct? Or perhaps that was a miswriting on your part?" Joanne kissed her way up Alexia thighs, leaving light love marks as she nibbled her way up to her prize. "I do love how your words turn into poetry when I'm about." She mused.

"When one has affections for one as yourself, my dearest Laurens, you might perhaps understand my struggle with emotion. Ah! Fuck!" Alexia ground down against her face, digging her nails into Joanne's scalp as she pushed her firmly downward.

"Not so poetic when I'm driving you crazy?" Laurens smirked, chuckling at the froen she received from Alexia before going back to sucking at her clit, fingers gently pushing into her entrance. "Pity."

"Fuck you." Alexia growled. "Well, me."

"You whore."

"Bitch."

Alexia forced her lover over, straddling her waist. "~My turn~"

**Author's Note:**

> tomorrow is begging/watersports! Any guesses on what ship/fandom?


End file.
